


Something Borrowed

by TracyLorde



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracyLorde/pseuds/TracyLorde
Summary: Clarke needs a fake love interest if she's going to survive her best friend's wedding weekend, and Bellamy's right there. It just makes sense.





	Something Borrowed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosymamacita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosymamacita/gifts).



> Many thanks to my lovely beta Jenn/@stilinskikissme on tumblr!

Clarke had expected to see Finn at Raven’s wedding. She just hadn't expected the rest of the wedding weekend to go exactly the way that it did. 

Raven wasn't a petty person, and though Finn had cheated on her with her now best friend, she was very happy with her fiancé Roan. Finn had been a part of her life forever, so he invited to the rehearsal dinner along with the bridal party and all Raven’s close friends and family. 

“If you don't want him there, I’ll happily uninvite him,” Raven had said while she and Clarke were putting stamps on the wedding invitations. “You’re my person, and if it’s going to bother you to see him I have no trouble leaving him off the list.”

“I’ll be fine, Raven,” Clarke had promised. “Seriously, we’ve all put that whole mess behind us ages ago. Besides, it’s your wedding day, and I want all the important people in your life to be there.”

So Finn had been invited, and he’d rsvp’d with a plus one, which had put Clarke’s mind at ease. He’d never really given up on trying to be involved in her life, even after she’d told him in no uncertain terms that they were breaking up. She’d chosen Raven first, and she'd do it again every time. 

Finn had shown up at the hotel that weekend nearly a carbon copy of his college self, though his hair was a bit shorter and his cologne a bit stronger. There was a notable lack of plus one on his arm. Clarke tried not to spend much time thinking on it, just hoping that he’d be able to behave himself for the weekend. It was the first time she’d seen many of their old friends in years: Harper, Jasper, John Murphy, Nate Miller and Monty (who had an adorable two year old now, according to the pictures Nate kept in his breast pocket). Catching up with the old crowd was certain to occupy most of her free time, especially since she hadn't kept in touch with most of them. In fact, the only person she’d really stayed close with, other than Raven of course, was Bellamy Blake. 

It had been a surprise to her two years ago when she’d shown up for her first day at Arcadia Prep and found him in the teacher’s lounge. He hadn't expected to see her either, since they’d sort of lost touch since college—different grad schools, busy lives, and different cities up until that point. 

But they’d quickly fallen back into their old ways, teasing each other, challenging each other’s teaching methods, and trading tips on managing their students. Sometimes Octavia would stop by for lunch and Clarke would consequently learn more about Bellamy’s personal life than he might be inclined to reveal himself. Through Octavia, Clarke knew that Bellamy lived alone, that he volunteered at the local library on weekends, and he had a girlfriend, Gina. Gina seemed really nice based on Octavia’s account, and Clarke was happy that Bellamy was happy. It was so good to be near him again, and she realized how much she’d missed his presence in her daily life. He was even more stupidly good looking than in college, of course, and she couldn't deny that she was looking forward to seeing him in a nice suit later over the wedding weekend. 

Bellamy had also arrived without a date, she’d noticed.

“Where’s Gina?” Clarke asked Octavia during the pre-rehearsal meet up. 

“You didn't hear?” Octavia asked with genuine surprise, turning her back to the bar. “They broke up. Bell didn't say anything?”

Clarke’s eyes widened. “No…I honestly had no idea.”

“That idiot,” Octavia sighed. 

“It’s too bad,” Clarke said, taking a sip of her wine and trying to hide the blush on her cheeks. “Gina sounded really great.”

“Gina was really great. And she and Bell got along really well. But it didn't mean a thing with his heart not in it,” Octavia replied cryptically. Before Clarke could ask a follow up question, Octavia waved to Jasper across the room. “I’m needed elsewhere. See you later, Clarke!” 

Hoping to get some more clarity on the breakup, Clarke searched for Bellamy among the crowds of wedding guests. Unfortunately, she hadn't found him before Finn had found her. 

“Hi, princess,” he said, sidling up to the bar next to her. “You look great. How’ve you been?” He began to order a cocktail so he missed Clarke’s rolling her eyes at him.

“Hi, Finn. I’m fine. How’s life?”

“Fantastic as ever.” He leaned back casually. “Making lots of money off my book, have you read it yet?”

“No, sorry…grading papers takes up too much of my time these days.” As if she would read it otherwise. 

“Oh, that’s right, you’re teaching now, aren’t you?” 

“Mhmmm. High school art and art history at Arcadia Prep.”

“Yeah, is that the school where Blake teaches too?” Finn asked, in a way that made Clarke think he was feigning ignorance. 

Before Clarke could reply, she felt a comforting hand on her back, and she knew Bellamy had arrived to rescue her.

“Finn, good to see you,” Bellamy lied, extending a hand graciously. “I heard my name.” He grinned down at Clarke, but his eyes said, ‘You alright?’

Clarke nodded and smiled. 

Bellamy squeezed her shoulder and Clarke couldn't deny she liked the flicker of jealousy she saw in Finn’s face. 

“Where’s your girlfriend, Collins?” Bellamy asked. “Raven said you were bringing her this weekend.”

“We broke up,” Finn replied casually.

Clarke made a split second decision. It was clear Finn was on the prowl. It was the only choice. “Well, that’s a shame,” Clarke said, grabbing Bellamy’s hand. “I remember how hard it was to go to weddings as a single person sometimes.”

Bellamy squeezed her hand back, and Clarke knew he understood her meaning. 

Finn seemed genuinely taken aback, though he was doing his best to hide it. “Are you two….together?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Bellamy replied.

“We’re engaged, actually,” Clarke said, timing her response so that Finn nearly did a spit take. 

“Yep, though I have to admit that’s new,” Bellamy continued. “Clarke proposed spur of the moment last week, so we don't have rings yet or anything.”

“Wow…congratulations,” Finn stammered. “That’s…big.”

“Very,” Clarke simpered, watching Finn blush and seem unsure of what to do with his hands. 

“I’m a lucky guy,” Bellamy added, looking down at her with pure amusement, though Clarke thought it probably read as affection to Finn. 

“I see Zoe’s just arrived, I’m going to go say hello.” And with that, Finn left them in peace for a moment.

Clarke immediately turned to Bellamy. “I’m sorry—“

“Don’t be.” Bellamy shrugged, still holding her hand. “I thought you might need some help with him.”

“You have no idea,” Clarke sighed. “I can’t tell if he actually had a girlfriend when he rsvp’d, or if he just didn’t want me to know he was up to something.”

“Honestly, that last scenario does seem far more likely,” Bellamy agreed. 

“Anyway, you don’t have to keep doing this all weekend, if you don't want to…”

Bellamy grinned. “What, you gonna tell him we broke up and ruin the festive mood? Bad idea, Griffin.”

Clarke grinned back. “Fine. You tell Octavia about the plan, and I’ll tell Raven? That should cover all our bases.”

“Deal,” Bellamy raised his glass to clink it against hers. “You ready to do this, fiancee?”

“I’m ready.”

This might just work, Clarke thought. She might need to constantly remind herself that Bellamy was just a friend helping her out despite nearly melting at his touch, but that was a small price to pay to keep Finn Collins away from her all weekend. They had made a deal, and there was no reason any unresolved feelings for Bellamy Blake ought to prevent them both from having a perfectly friendly and pleasant weekend. 

—-

“Got your text!” Raven said, as Clarke let herself in to the bridal suite. “What’s up with Finn? I swear to God if he’s bothering you I’ll have hotel security escort him out right fucking now.”

“Not exactly…” Clarke began, slouching onto the bed. “It’s fine, really. But Bellamy and I decided that it was going to be easier on everyone if we just pretended to be a couple this weekend. That way Finn will leave me alone and I can just enjoy your wedding like I’m supposed to.” 

Raven made eye contact through the mirror where she was touching up her makeup. “You and Bellamy? Whose idea was that?”

“I don’t know…we sort of came to the same conclusion at the same time and he just went with it. I owe him one.”

“Mhmmm.” Raven’s voice sounded odd, a little strained. 

“You’re making a face.”

“I’m not making a face. But if I was it would be to communicate that you’re both idiots.”

“Maybe I am,” Clarke sighed. “Honestly—“

“Honestly?”

“Honestly, I’ve thought about what it would be like to date Bellamy for real before now. But he and his girlfriend only just broke up, so there wasn’t really any point in thinking about it before.”

Raven snorted. 

“What does that mean?” Clarke asked indignantly.

“Just that you don’t have all the facts.” Raven turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. “Bellamy rsvp’d without a plus one months ago, so I asked him about it, and he said he and Gina broke up in February.”

Clarke’s jaw dropped. “February? What the hell, why didn’t he say anything to me?”

“Seriously, Clarke?”

“Do you know something that I don’t?”

“Apparently,” Raven sighed, taking a seat next to Clarke and beginning to strap her shoes on. “You and Bellamy have always had a connection, but you’ve never been single at the same time. Now you finally are, and he’s had time to get over his ex, and he offered to pretend to be your boyfriend—“

“Fiance,” Clarke corrected her.

Raven rolled her eyes. “God. Fiance, ok. You really don’t see my point?”

“I don’t know…I mean, obviously I care about him a lot, but like you said our timing has never been good. I don't want to jeopardize what we have by doing something stupid…I miss him, when he’s not in my life. I don't want to lose that…maybe we’re just meant to be platonic.”

“Alright,” Raven pursed her lips. “Do me a favor and see if you and Bellamy can platonically fuck each other’s brains out this weekend. Consider it my wedding gift. Really. I want nothing more than for you two lovesick morons to get it on as soon as possible.”

Clarke was torn between laughter and embarrassment. “Seriously, Raven? Did he…say something to you?”

“No, but I see the way he looks at you, dumbass! And the way you look at him, with those big puppy dog eyes…he’s helpless, honestly.”

“I do not have puppy dog eyes!”

“With Bellamy you do. Now take me down to the bar, Roan’s going to be here any moment and if he has to deal with his mother without a whiskey the atmosphere is going to get icy fast.”

—

Clarke found Bellamy talking with Nate and Monty after taking her leave of the bride and groom.

“Hey, Clarke, I hear we’ve got congratulations to give!” Monty said, giving her a warm hug. “Why didn't you say anything earlier?”

Clarke caught Bellamy’s eye over Monty’s shoulder. He shrugged and smiled. 

“Oh, I didn't want to distract from the main event,” Clarke answered lamely.

“Distract? Like this is some kind of big reveal?” said Nate snarkily. “Please, we’ve been waiting for you two to get together for years.”

Clarke just blushed. Bellamy laughed awkwardly and slipped an arm over her shoulder. “Well, you’ve finally been proven right. Congratulations.”

“When’s the wedding?”

“Umm,” Clarke nervously ran a hand down the front of her dress, “we were thinking next spring.”

“Long engagement,” Monty commented, slipping a hand into Nate’s. 

“Well, Clarke’s got very particular taste,” Bellamy teased gently. “And only the best for my fiance.”

“That’s not it at all,” Clarke retaliated, blushing slightly. “Every date available had some foreboding historical significance according to this one, which left us with like…two dates in the whole year that were allowed.”

“Sorry if I don't want to get married on the Ides of March,” Bellamy ribbed back.

Clarke snorted and curled into his side. He burrowed his nose in her hair. Monty and Nate exchanged a fond, knowing look.

“We’re happy for you two.”

“How about a double date next time we’re in town?”

“Sounds good,” Bellamy murmured, running a hand down Clarke’s back. 

Clarke felt perfectly happy in that moment. She was so thrilled to be touching him, near him, with him that she’d practically forgotten the impetus for their pretend engagement. Until Finn Collins swept by. 

“So, love birds,” Finn asked, trademark charming smile firmly in place, “how is the wedding planning going?”

“Perfectly,” Clarke replied with a tight smile.

“Have you two moved in together yet?” he pressed. 

“Not yet,” Bellamy replied evenly, though Clarke knew he could feel her annoyance rising. “We’re trying to find the right place.”

“And kids,” Finn continued casually. “Have you talked about kids yet? I always thought you’d be a guy who wanted a lot of kids, Bellamy.”

“Yeah, I like kids,” Bellamy shrugged. 

“I never thought I did, really,” Clarke answered, keeping direct eye contact with Finn. “Not until now.”

Finn was clearly unsettled by that answer. “Well, I’m happy you’re happy, Clarke.”

As he again took his leave, Clarke forgot for a moment that she wasn't actually happily engaged to a man that she planned on potentially having children with.

“So, uh—“ Bellamy cleared his throat. “That sounded…sincere.”

Clarke shrugged and bit her lip. “Yeah, well, I had to get him to stop fishing. He was driving me nuts.”

“Kids a sensitive topic between you two, I gather?” Bellamy asked, staring off pointedly in the other direction.

“Yeah, sort of…one time he asked me if I ever wanted to get married and have kids, and I said maybe, it depended on the person. He asked me if I could see the two of us married and that’s when I broke up with him.”

“Shit.” Bellamy’s eyes grew wide. “That explains that.”

“Yep. I can't believe I was with him for as long as I was. Literally the next day I found out about Raven, and I was so mad at myself for not seeing it before.” 

“You look like you could use another drink.”

“Please.”

“I’ll be right back.” Bellamy gave her a soft smile and made his way to the bar. 

Clarke sighed deeply and sat down at the nearest table, hoping against hope that Finn would leave her alone until Bellamy returned.

“Sister in law!” a bright voice called, then Octavia swooped in and enveloped Clarke in a hug, whispering, “Bellamy talked to me and I know you two are just putting on an act, but what if you weren’t?”

She pulled back, and Clarke could tell she was a little drunk as she helped her into a chair. 

“Seriously, Clarke, you two would be perfect together,” Octavia continued, her eyes full of stars as the reflection from the decorative lights caught there. “You’re great together. And you’d have beautiful babies…wouldn’t you and Clarke have beautiful babies, Bell?” 

Clarke looked up, horrified, to see that Bellamy had just returned with their drinks. 

“We’ve just been discussing that, actually,” Bellamy said in a very even tone, as he handed Clarke her glass of wine. 

“We were not!” Clarke yelped. 

“You’re right,” Bellamy replied, taking a seat. “We were merely discussing how many kids to have. Fake children for our fake marriage, O.”

Octavia rolled her eyes and pouted. “Whatever. You two need to get over yourselves and just make out. Do the world a favor.”

“You’re drunk,” Bellamy stated with amusement. 

“You’re lame,” Octavia replied, getting slowly to her feet. “Make out with Clarke. That’s an order. Speaking of making out, I’m going to find my girlfriend.”

As Octavia stumbled off in search of Niylah, Clarke was sure her face had never been as bright red as it was in that moment. 

Bellamy bit back a smirk. “You doing ok over there?”

“Just fine,” Clarke lied, taking a huge sip of her wine. 

“Looks like it,” Bellamy murmured.

The rehearsal began shortly, and Clarke felt acutely aware of Bellamy’s eyes on her from the congregation as she stood up with the rest of the bridal party as Raven and Roan mimed their vows to the officiant. Bellamy was seated next to John Murphy, and the two of them kept exchanging snide remarks that she desperately wished she could be a part of. Her feet hurt and her mind was racing and she honestly had forgotten all about Finn until, as everyone headed into dinner, he cut her off and pulled her aside. 

“Finn, you’re standing in my way,” Clarke pointed out, peeking around him as she looked for Bellamy or Octavia or anyone to rescue her. 

“I know, I know…I just, I wanted to ask you something.”

She wanted to push past him, but there was something in his eyes that sparked compassion in her, and she waited. “Ok, one question, Finn. What is it?”

“Did you ever love me?” he asked in a tone full of regret. 

“What? Finn, I'm not interested—“

“I know, I know,” he repeated. “Believe me, I know. I see you with him, and I just wonder…did we ever have that, you and I? Did I really fuck things up between us, could I have been the one for you?”

Clarke sighed. “Honestly, Finn…no. We never had a foundation of trust to build on, so there was nowhere for us to go.” She paused, summing him up. “Does that make it better, or worse?”

Finn almost smiled. “Better, I think. I just…I would have hated to think that I could have had what Bellamy has with you.”

“Bellamy’s special,” Clarke shrugged. “To me, I mean. He always has been.”

“You really love him,” Finn said wistfully. 

“I do,” Clarke replied, admitting it to herself for the first time (and to Finn, of all people).

“Well, thanks…I won’t bother you any more.”

Finn made his way into dinner, and Clarke collapsed onto a bench in the now vacant courtyard, hands shaking slightly. 

“You ok there?” A deep voice behind her asked. 

Clarke whipped around to find Bellamy surveying her with an odd expression.

“Fuck!” Clarke screwed up her face. “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough,” said Bellamy, cautiously making his way around the bench and taking a seat beside her. “You sounded…pretty convincing.”

“I think I convinced myself,” Clarke replied, with a nervous laugh. “Sorry, I didn't think you were ever going to hear that…”

“Why not?” Bellamy asked gently.

Clarke stared at him. His wide brown eyes were no longer full of amusement, but hope. 

“I guess…I didn't know how you felt and I was too afraid to recognize that…I’ve kind of been in love with you for a while now.”

Bellamy shook his head and reached out to brush a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Well that’s convenient, because I’m kind of in love with you too.”

He leaned forward. Clarke froze for a moment, then she cupped his face with both hands and leaned into his embrace. 

“This ok?” Bellamy murmured, his lips brushing hers.

By way of reply, she kissed him paassionately and nearly melted when she heard a small moan of pleasure escape him.

“You alright?” she asked when they broke apart for a moment, leaning her forehead against his.

“Never better.”

“I think they might be wondering where we are soon…”

“Let them,” Bellamy replied, eyes twinkling in the low light.

They missed the first course of the meal, but there was no doubt in Clarke’s mind (or anyone else's) of their true relationship to each other by the time they joined the festivities.

Who would have guessed that Finn Collins would give Raven Reyes the perfect wedding gift, and one not even on her registry!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, Rosy!! <3
> 
> Find me on [tumblr!](https://tracylorde.tumblr.com)


End file.
